In order to connect a computer, such as a personal computer or a smartphone, to peripheral equipment (hereinafter referred to as “a device”) and use the device, not only physical connection of the computer and the device, but also “logical connection”, in which a device-driver enables the computer to recognize the device and enable the computer and device to communicate with each other, are required.
The device-driver is typically produced by the device maker as a program exclusively for each combination of a device and Operating System (OS) and is provided together with the device to users. Such a form of providing the device-driver is used mainly because each device is produced based on a specific standard and specification and additionally the device-driver depend on not only the device but also the OS.